


one, two, threes (request)

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkwardness, Children, Gen, M/M, Other, deaged au, dick and jay become kids and tim has no idea what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: He yelps, startled, and when nothing pops out to bite or claw at him, he moves to reach and grasp the familiar fabric in his hands. After some gentle tugging, it all falls away to reveal…“Dick? Jay?”Two toddlers stare back at him, curious and frightened, huddled together on the floor. The younger with red hair begins to cry, wailing and cowering against the other child. Tim can’t believe his eyes, blinking rapidly as if the scene will change.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	one, two, threes (request)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from lovely-bellflower : _"If you can, can you write a JayDickTim fic where Jason and Dick gets de-aged and Tim has to take care of them? If not that's fine too!"_
> 
> I haven't written a Deaged AU before but I've always wanted to. I've seen a few batkids focused deaged fics and some of them are really charming. Might have to come back to this idea some day.

It was just an ordinary mission. Bad guy does bad thing, good guys go stop bad guy, people are saved and everyone goes home for some well-deserved pizza. That’s how it’s supposed to go, none of this wacky magic shit that makes everything a thousand times more complicated than it has to be.

Well fuck, guess what happened anyway.

`[ Come in. Red Robin, come in. Answer me. ]`

Static infused with an electronic voice pierces through Tim’s skull, rattling around with his thoughts. The smoke is clearing and there’s a strange sort of glitter sticking to his suit. He coughs once, reaching for the communicator built into his right gauntlet.

“I’m here, Batman. I’m fine I -” He stops and looks around. His two comrades are nowhere to be seen and his heart lurches for a long moment. “I don’t see Hood or Nightwing.”

`[ Stay put. Robin and I are ten minutes out from your location. If you feel you are in danger, get out. ]`

It’s sage advice, but he won’t listen to it. He’s too busy frantically darting his eyes around him, waving a hand to try to clear the last of the smoke that is obscuring his view of the rest of the room. They were in here with him, they still have to be, right?

Finally he can see, stepping around an unturned table, but he’s filled with horror when he sees two suits and nobody in them. Driven by instinct, he pitches forward until he’s on his knees, grasping at each suit, trying to comprehend how this is happening.

A noise, faint and distressed. The clothes, piled against each other, _move_.

He yelps, startled, and when nothing pops out to bite or claw at him, he moves to reach and grasp the familiar fabric in his hands. After some gentle tugging, it all falls away to reveal…

“Dick? Jay?”

Two toddlers stare back at him, curious and frightened, huddled together on the floor. The younger with red hair begins to cry, wailing and cowering against the other child. Tim can’t believe his eyes, blinking rapidly as if the scene will change.

`[ Red Robin? What’s going on? I hear... crying. ]`

“B, oh man, do we have a problem.”

\---

“Dick, eat your lunch. And don’t try to feed Titus anymore bologna.”

Tim is exhausted. Taking care of two toddlers was an all day and night job he hadn’t been trained for. They were supposed to be his boyfriends, not crybabies that refused to take naps.

He has no idea where the shithead that did this has gone. He has no idea how to change them back. The only saving grace is that they weren’t too young to need diapers. Alfred had been a great help, but Tim couldn’t leave them alone for more than five minutes or they’d start crying for him.

“Separation anxiety,” Bruce had informed. He looked oddly pleased doing his reports on the Batcomputer with Dick dozing in his lap. Tim suspected he missed the opportunity for all of them to be toddlers so he was soaking it in. “Even know they are protective of you.”

Ha, ha, Bruce, very funny. Even as snivelling babies they were all over him about health and safety. Ridiculous.

“You look a mess, Drake.”

And the weirdest part? Damian was good with both of Dick and Jason in toddler form. It was the strangest sight seeing him read to them before bed and helping the play ball in the yard.

“I don’t have magical powers to make kids listen to me.” He’s not bitter at all.

A smirk that says Damian doesn’t buy that one bit. “They’re children. To think this would be your weakness.”

“I guess that makes you my kryptonite.”

A puff of a chest, reddened, offended cheeks. “I am not a child!”

“You whine like one,” a tease that earns him a mini Bat-Glare.

There’s a tug on his sleeve and Tim looks down to see Jason, his wide, blue eyes staring up at him expectantly. He’s quieter than Tim had imagined, quick to cry and blubber when things he doesn’t like happen. He’s also really fond of disappearing suddenly and scaring the shit out of Tim.

“Potty, please.”

“Don’t you think you’re old enough to try to go… by yourself?” The frown tells him that no, Jason is not comfortable going alone. A deep sigh as he takes Jason’s tiny hand into his own. “I’ll be right back. Damian if you could -”

But he doesn’t have to say a word. Dick is already eating his sandwich like he was meant to twenty minutes ago under Damian’s careful watch. Figures.

He just hopes they can figure this out soon before a global crisis inevitably happens.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> As of 9/20/2020 I am taking writing requests! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


End file.
